


a little too spoiled

by chaerywon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Shopping, Slight Smut, Teasing, but dodo still spends all her money on dior, dior is a cheeky kid, dodo loves dior, fashion designer dodo, i cant write lesbian sex im sorry, sugar mommy kinda??, they're dating tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerywon/pseuds/chaerywon
Summary: What Dior wants, Dior gets. And Dodo couldn't resist it, because she loves the smile on Dior's face a little too much.





	a little too spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> heLLOOO!! decided to write some dido because we all need more of them :(( they're the cutest in the world. i tried writing slight smut, but i can't write lesbian sex so heh. just enjoy it though!

Dodo’s heels click loudly against the hard cold floor as she made her way back into her office after hours spent analyzing the newest collection that’s about to be released. She couldn’t wait to finally be able to sit down on her expensive, leather chair that probably costs more than her apartment. But it was soft and comfy and it helped her back.

Except, things don’t just get handed into her hands so easily. It has always been like that her whole life. This company was one she had started with her own hard work and she became one of the most famous and successful fashion designers in the whole of South Korea. Even some companies in Europe and the US had collaborated with her before. And everyone knew Dodo, the tall, beautiful, full lip ice princess. Sure she could sometimes turn rude towards some of her employees-- only during her bad days. And let’s just say many were scared of her but only one person could get Princess Dodo all soft and it was--

“Dior.” Dodo angrily whispers, shutting the door behind her back. She walks towards her desk, eyeing her stubborn girlfriend the whole time. The blondey didn’t seem to bat an eyelash, just smiling cheekily at the taller. 

“What are you doing here?” Dodo asks, setting down the files on the desk before crossing her arms at Dior, checking her outfit out. The clothes she was wearing seemed awfully familiar, the colours and patterns on the skirt and the silk shirt looked like she’s designed it her-- Her eyes widen, jaw dropping and a gasp escaping. “Is that from my newest collection? Lee Dior, you aren’t supposed to be wearing that!” the taller shouts loudly.

Dior doesn’t seem fazed, twirling a strand of hair with her finger, looking down at the clothes she’s wearing. She was fully aware no one was supposed to wear that except the models that Dodo had assigned to try them on to get the right sizes. But Dodo’s her girlfriend, and employees knew they couldn’t possibly say no to the Princess’ girlfriend. Dior let’s out an innocent laugh, looking up at Dodo through her curled bangs. 

“Why not? You can’t lie that I look absolutely stunning in this, though. Right, baby?” Dior replies, using a taunting tone. Dodo scowls, shaking her head at her annoying lover. 

“You know you shouldn’t be wearing that! Plus, how did you even get your hands on them?” Dodo asks through gritted teeth, tapping one feet on the ground in impatience. She has work to do especially with her deadline for the next collection being released in a few weeks time. But with her girlfriend constantly showing up at her office, distracting her, it didn’t help. Dior smiles, getting up from leaning on the table and walking towards Dodo instead. She stops in front of her, promptly wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“I asked one of your employees.” She replies, staring at her girlfriend’s shimmery eyes with eye makeup that she helped apply this morning. She grins at Dodo and the latter wouldn’t lie that it did get her softer than she hoped it would. She hoped that today, she could finally be hard on Dior, tell her she needs to stop appearing at her office unannounced, without notifying her beforehand. But Dior’s shiny, gummy smile makes her heart flutter in awe. 

“Mind telling me what you’re doing here then?” Dodo asks, her crossed arms loosening before wrapping them around the shorter’s petite waist. Dior hums, leaning her forehead on Dodo’s before exhaling deeply. She pouts, in the cutest way possible. 

“Why must there be a reason? Maybe I just wanted to visit my gorgeous girlfriend.” Dior mutters, her nose bumping against the tallers. Dodo snickers at her, shaking her head for the millionth time. She knows Dior didn’t come all the way from their apartment just to see her, or she would but she’d normally complain it was too much work after on. She’s petty, but that’s one charm that drew Dodo in. 

Dodo fiddles with the hem of the tight skirt Dior has on, one that’s supposed to be hidden at the back of their try-out closet. “That’s still a reason but not the _real_ reason, is it, Dior?” Dodo could see the shudder coursing through Dior’s body from her low, intimidating voice. It’s amusing for the younger, seeing Dior all shy than her usual sassy self. Dior smirks, shrugging her shoulders before leaning in and capturing Dodo’s sweet, plump lips. It tastes like her lipstick, one that Dior herself helped to apply that morning, ruining the first coat after their makeout session-- forcing her to apply another coat. It only made Dodo’s lips appear pinker than usual. Dior smiles into the kiss, sucking on the taller’s bottom lip. Dodo could tell that Dior’s standing on her tippy toes even with those heels she bought her for Valentine’s Day. The feisty blonde pulls at her lips, chuckling and then letting go but lips still against Dodo’s.

“So,” Dior’s fingers run through Dodo’s soft brown locks, “Balenciaga just released their newest collection,” a peck to the lips, “And it fits so, _so_ well with your upcoming collection,” she moves down to the taller’s neck, planting soft kisses, “And I was wondering,” a kiss to the earlobe, “If you’d buy them for me.” She ends her speech with a kiss to the nose. Dior’s eyes are sparkling with anticipation, a soft smile on her lips. Dodo couldn’t help but feel dizzy from her girlfriend’s outstanding actions. She’s sure there are lipstick marks left on her neck now. 

“Why, Dior.” she purrs, hands moving up to caress the older’s jawline. “This is why you came all the way here? Just to ask for Balenciaga’s new bag collection?” Dodo questions. Dior beams proudly at her, a soft blush growing on her highlighted cheeks. 

“Yes, and also because I wanted to see you and to try on your new collection. See if it would match well with the bags.” Dior chuckles after, feeling the pads of Dodo’s finger running along her jawline and slowly moving onto her neck. Dodo smirks at the shorter, humming with a tint of tease. 

“And who said I’d buy you the collection OR get you my collection?” She retorts, her fingers stopping at the nape of Dior’s neck, tracing soft circles on them. Dior giggles, biting her lips before tilting her head, giving Dodo the strongest puppy eyes she could provide. 

“Because I know you will, and you like dolling me up. You spoil me, Dodo.” 

The taller couldn’t help but let a smile be placed onto her normal cold stone face-- especially during the day with all the stress. She leans in and kisses Dior’s cheeks before detangling their arms and making her way towards her desk. She watches Dior following her steps, eyeing her every move. Dodo swiftly switches her laptop on, clicking on the browser and going onto Balenciaga’s website. 

“Which one is it, princess?” Dodo asks, Dior pointing directly at the collection from behind the chair. “This one.” 

Dior wasn’t lying at all, this collection had just came out this morning. How was she so fast with the news? She wasn’t lying either when she said the collection had pretty similar colours to her own. Dodo nods, clicking on every object sold in the collection, moving into checkout, keying in her digits and it’s bought. Dior shrieks in excitement, wrapping her hands around Dodo’s shoulders and leaving soft kisses along her neck. Dodo definitely spoiled her a little too much.

“Thank you.” Dior mumbles against her skin, pecking lightly before pulling away. She moves away from the chair and reaching for her newly bought Gucci handbag. She turns to Dodo before waving smally. 

“I love you. I’ll see you tonight.” She blows an air kiss her way, turning on her heels and walking towards the door. Dodo’s about to wave back but suddenly remembers that she still hasn’t returned the new clothes to her collection yet, and her face falls.

“Wait! Dior, take off your clothes!” Dodo shouts a little too loud, all out of shock. Dior stops dead in her tracks but then lets out a loud laugh, turning around from her shoulder and shooting a confused look at her. 

“Why in such a hurry? I can take off my clothes for you tonight when you get back for being such a doll.” She winks at Dodo and the taller has to refrain herself from mentally slapping her own cheek. She sighs loudly, shaking her head and hand in the air. 

“That’s not what I meant. I meant take off my collection. You can’t walk out into public like that.” Dodo wants to just hide behind her desk because Dior was always so cheeky and playful. She had never been shy or had she ever blushed once in her entire life, until she met the prettiest girl existing. Dior laughs, nodding.

“I will, don’t worry. You’re adorable, Chae Dodo.” And with that, she opens the doors and leaves Dodo feeling hot from her head down. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dodo grumbles against her palms, she was extremely tired, drained and needed rest immediately. But like said earlier, things were never given to her into her hands. She had to work for it. But she had been working, hours too. And now all she wants is to get back home, into her loft apartment, change, take off her makeup, find Dior somewhere in their sheets, cuddle and then fall asleep just to wake up early again the next day. It’s late and employees are slowly leaving, and Dodo thinks maybe she should too. And to add the fact that she hadn’t been able to spend quality time with her loved one with all this new collection thing going on. Maybe she did deserve the rest, after all her hard work. 

So she moves her palms away to turn her laptop off. She gets up from her chair before stretching her limbs quickly and it leaves a nice feeling in her bones, not knowing how dense they had been the whole day. Dodo quickly fetches her Chanel bag and walks towards the switch, switching all the lights off and making her way to the door. She opens it and leaves the building, walking towards her parked Mercedes at the back of the parking lot. 

 

 

 

 

The lights to their apartment are dimmed, and it smells like fried chicken. Dodo guesses that Dior had probably ordered from that chicken store just a couple blocks down again. She quickly takes her heels off, tossing them somewhere and it sends comfort through her legs after a whole day of painful inches. She slips her long jacket off before strutting towards the kitchen to get herself some water. Dodo reaches for the glass, switching the tap on, filling it with some liquid when she notices the leftover chicken on the counter. Indeed, she was right that Dior had ordered her favourite again. She smiles, adoring her girlfriend’s small but still heartwarming gesture. Sadly, a whole day of paperwork managed to make her lose her appetite so she didn’t bother to eat, of course still making sure to wrap it to put it back into the fridge. 

After that, she walks towards the bedroom to get to the bathroom so she’d be able to wash up. She steps in and the first thing she’s greeted with is a strong hit of perfume. Dodo cringes, as she wasn’t normally one to wear that much perfume yet she knew the only person who did that was Dior. She looks around and notices that no one’s there and her eyebrows cock. She quickly sets her handbag down on the sofa in their room before making her way towards the bathroom. Her hands reach for the handle but to no avail, it’s locked and it’s already obvious who was inside. 

“Dior, are you in there?” Dodo shouts, hearing the water going on. She then hears some shifting before there’s a low hum. 

“Yes.” Dior replies in a sing song voice. It’s cute, so Dodo smiles. She decides that she could wait a while even if sometimes she’d just force her way inside while Dior’s doing her own thing. But she’s tired so she makes her way towards their shared queen bed, plopping down flat on her tummy, not bothering to turn to change positions. Her eyes immediately shut close with her head rested comfortably on the pillow. She yawns loudly and she begins to lose consciousness, the tiredness engulfing her whole and she’s about to fall asleep when she hears the door click. Her eyes don’t open though, as she tries to make out the smell of sudden cherries and bubble baths that fill up her nose. She lets out a soft chuckle, cuddling deeper into bed.

“What did I say about using my shampoo and bath bombs, Dior?” Dodo asks, her voice deep, in a way to try and sound intimidating except she knew deep down that Dior wouldn’t feel intimidated. Unless Dodo was really mad and she currently wasn’t. She hears some shifting before a low chuckle escapes from Dior. 

“You like it when I smell like you, so shut up.” Dior retorts, and she feels the bed tip lower with her body falling with it until there’s a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a big head placed on her shoulders. Dodo doesn’t reply because she didn’t need to. Dior knew her well and she was right, as always. She liked it very much whenever Dior smelled exactly like the cherry body wash she owned. She might nag the older to stop wasting her favourite scented soaps but she was rich, she could always get more. It was just the feeling of nagging the older that was pleasing to her, and then her girlfriend going exactly against her wishes, as always. It made Dodo feel happy, she just decided to never show it. 

“So, why are you sleeping on me at this hour, hmm?” Dior asks in a low yet high voice, her head nuzzling deeper onto Dodo’s broad shoulders. Her hands softly caress the lower part of Dodo’s waist, cheekily fiddling with the younger’s skirt. Dodo only responds with a soft shrug, her eyes still shut tightly which obviously annoyed Dior slightly. But it was entertaining for the taller to watch the older try to tease. 

“Well, it’s time to wake up because I have a surprise for you.” Dior purrs, head moving to nuzzle itself into Dodo’s neck. She inhales the sweet scent Dodo held, the smell that reminded her of love and home. A smell that she could tell from a mile away, walking her way, one she didn’t ever want to forget. She then begins to leave soft delicate kisses on Dodo’s as soft skin. 

Dodo just cranes her neck in response to give the older more space for kisses, “I’m tired, can’t we do this tomorrow instead?” she asks in a lazy voice, still not bothering to open her eyes. Dior isn’t pleased, obviously, so she nibbles harder at the skin with her teeth, making it hurt just a little. Dodo manages to let out a laugh at the way she’s trying to assert some sort of dominance she didn’t have. Because at the end of the day, Dodo knew that Dior only liked shaking and moaning beneath her touch. 

“Open your eyes or you’re gonna miss some eye candy, Dodo.” Dior says through gritted teeth, tongue lapping and lips sucking on the sensitive part of her neck. Dodo lets out a soft moan at that, acknowledging that she’s gonna have to cover that hickey with makeup the next day. Normally she’d be the one to stop the older from leaving marks on her but she decided she could let Dior have her fun, just for now. Even if it meant letting her professionalism guard down for just a few moments. Dodo groans when she feels Dior’s nails dig into the skin on her waist, eager for her girlfriend to pamper her with the attention she wanted. Dior must’ve prepared something big if she wanted Dodo to open her eyes so badly. So Dodo does just that, open her eyes, submitting into Dior’s wild wishes.

“What is it that you want to show me, princess?” Dodo asks, her eyes still not able to see her girlfriend other than the slight hair peeking out from the sides. Dior lets out a little giggle that Dodo had finally obliged, slowly getting up and swiftly shifting her girlfriend until Dodo was looking back at her-- Dior straddling her thighs perfectly. 

Dior’s wearing some catsuit, paired with cat ears and a tail. Dodo couldn’t help it but laugh, hands reaching for the older’s waist and gripping it. She smirks at Dior, her eyebrows cocking as she took in the image of her acceptedly sexy girlfriend, before she rips the thing off. Dodo licks her lips, “What is this, baby?” 

Dior smiles happily that Dodo is finally giving her the attention, and that she looked like she was enjoying the sight in front of her. She purses her lips cutely, leaning lower but their faces still inches away. “I saw this online and it finally came in today. It’s sexy, isn’t it? Isn’t it driving you crazy how good I look? Don’t you like it, Dodo?” she mutters softly, a big grin plastered on her face. Dodo only smirks, lifting her left hand up to play with the blonde’s soft hair. 

“It’s okay.” that was a lie because she just wants to pull the zip in the middle down, strip her out of that tight, latex suit. She catches Dior biting her lips with a slight pout. She looked a little upset that the younger didn’t react as well as she thought she would’ve. Dodo only shakes away the topic, “But this was still bought with my money, wasn’t it? Shouldn’t I have been consented about this?” Dodo adds, a cockier smirk now with her right hand falling, caressing the tail Dior had that’s attached to the suit. They had agreed that if Dior ever wanted something, or if she was to ever use Dodo’s card for buying things that she wanted, she’d ask the latter and talk to her about it first. Things that don’t cause more than a thousand dollars, of course. And she was sure this piece of plastic suit didn’t cost more than that. But Dior didn’t tell her anything about this, and it was going against one of their main rules. 

Dior gulps, eyes advert here and there, trying to ignore Dodo’s eyes but then a small smile falls on her face. She then smirks, sheepishly. “It’s called a surprise, baby.” she leans closer until their lips are touching but not a kiss. “And I used my own money, not yours.” she ends the sentence by leaning closer until their lips came into full contact, a kiss blossoming. It sends electric sparks through Dodo’s body with one hand gripping tightly at the hairs on Dior’s head and the other groping her ass. She deepens their kiss until their tongues are tangled, hands playing with every part of their body. Dodo’s mind goes fazed and she was sure Dior lost it as well, her hips grinding lightly on her own. She takes the chance to swiftly switch their places so that she’s hovering over Dior, her knee in between the older’s legs to assert the real dominance in the room. The latter is surprised, a soft gasp escaping her lips and Dodo wins at their tongue fight just like that. Like she knew, she’d give Dior time for her teasing but she knew that the older would always fall to her knees in the end.

Dodo pulls away lightly, catching her breath when she asks, “Where did you even get the money?” Dior only shrugs her shoulders, desperate for them to stop talking and to just start getting some action. Her hands hastily reach for Dodo’s clothes, stripping down her dress as fast as they could work. Dodo chuckles at how impatient the other is but helps along with them. She places her head into the crook of Dior’s neck, leaving marks on there as revenge but Dior enjoyed it, moaning loudly with her hands pushing Dodo’s head lower. The older succeeds in getting her dress off, leaving the other in just her underwear when she replies, “I have my ways, now hurry up and kiss me.”

Dodo laughs, shaking her head and leaves the last kiss on the growing purple on her skin before moving her head to capture the other’s lips once again. This time, it feels more passionate as her left hand moved up to slowly unzip the tight suit Dior is in, the sound of their lips smacking and the sound of a zipper echoing throughout the room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dodo feels soft, wet kisses being placed on her face as she groaned loudly in annoyance. She has to force her eyes open only to be met with the sun coming from their window and also the sun right in front of her, the criminal that’s leaving the soft kisses. She pushes Dior away with all her might that she didn’t have that morning, using her left hand to wipe off the saliva. She curses quietly but Dior still hears it, laughing in amusement. 

“Wake up, Dodo-ah.” She sings, snaking her way back into Dodo’s arms with her head rested lightly on the taller’s chest. Dodo rolls her eyes but her hands still wrap itself securely around Dior’s bare waist, the blanket they had barely covering their bodies anymore. She shakes her head, eyes closing once again. 

“I’m too tired plus, I have time before I have to get to work.” Dodo groans out, the word work leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. Sure, she enjoyed doing what she does but she just badly wanted to stay home and cuddle the shorter, or more so catch some sleep she never got. But she knows she couldn’t do that. Dior, on the other hand had some other ideas for the both of them that day. She giggles, kissing Dodo’s collarbone before fully looking up to face her. Dior stares for a while, admiring Dodo’s pretty features. Sometimes she questioned herself how she ended up with such a beautiful girl. She could’ve easily been mistaken as a model instead of the one that was ordering the models. But either way, her girlfriend looked sexy both ways. 

Dodo slowly lifts her eyelids, looking at the smiling Dior under her. She cocks her eyebrows at her, “What is it?” 

Dior only giggles once again, shrugging. “Skip work, we’re going shopping.” The words left her mouth so easily and normally that even Dodo herself was about to agree with her. That’s what happens when you live and date the world’s most biggest shopping maniac. She had no problem spending her money on the latter, she had money to spare, but maybe she needed to teach Dior that they couldn’t possibly go shopping every weekend. She still had work to do. Dodo shakes her head, fingers tracing the skin on her waist. 

“No, we can’t. Didn’t you just hear me? I have work to get done with before the deadline.” Dior’s lips turn into a sad pout at that, a soft whine coming out of her. Dodo only chuckles, shaking her head lightly. “And we can’t keep going on shopping sprees every weekend.” Dior hums sadly, the pout growing deeper every passing second and it takes every fibre in Dodo’s body to not give in into Dior’s wishes. 

“But you like spoiling me, don’t you?” Dior questions, looking up at Dodo with big eyes and distinct puppy whines escaping her lips. Dodo nods in reply, a low hum in return. Dior smiles, sitting up straight and hopping onto Dodo’s lap. She places both her hands on Dodo’s chest with a sigh following. “So come on, let’s go shopping, please?” Dior begs, emphasising the please louder than the rest of her words. Dodo immediately shakes her head, mouthing a long no in hopes to finally stop the pleading she knows she might give into if Dior continued. She was quite enjoying the warmth provided by her bed and the warmth beside her, she didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. Or at least until the sound of her alarm goes off. 

“Dior, I said it before, we’re not going shopping.” Dodo mutters, Dior letting out another loud whine. She lowers herself down, breath panting against Dodo’s face with every breath. She smiles at her, biting her lower lip again. Slowly and steadily, she begins to leave small kisses on her skin, moving down towards her neck, licking on it. She nibbles softly, and then leaves another kiss on the hickey from last night. She continues for the next few moments with Dodo trying not to make a sound, wanting not to go submissive. But when Dior purrs lightly by her ear, she couldn’t help but let out a quiet groan.

“Please, Dodo. I promise to be good to you tonight.” Dior mutters, teeth biting at the lobe of her ear. Dodo sighs loudly, her hands gripping tightly on Dior’s torso. She couldn’t believe that she was falling for Dior’s tactics again. And she’s so sure that the older was having the best time of her life, always getting her ways.

“Fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There’s dresses, bags and shoes. All expensive, all with the big brands plastered on them. And all of them, Dior wants, her hands reaching for everything she saw that looked shiny and nice. Dodo is just behind her, tagging along as she watched her girlfriend pick out dresses over dresses that probably costs more than it should. Dior is giggling, checking out another dress made out of silky, smooth lace. It shines under Dior’s touch, her hands bringing it into the pile of the other clothes she had picked out. She turns to Dodo, smiling at her sweetly. 

“We can go try them out now.” She says, Dodo following her from behind. She helps her with the dresses, hanging them inside the dressing room before turning to leave but Dior grips her wrists. 

“Thank you, baby.” She says, and Dodo turns behind, shooting a small smile with a nod. “Of course, anything for you.”

She walks out, shutting the door behind her as she leaned against the wall, beginning her journey of waiting for the next two hours for her girlfriend. She decides to whip her phone out from her bag, scrolling through the never ending emails that she had hoped to get answered today but look where she is. Either way, she still decides to work a bit since she had time to spare. Dodo didn’t realise how long it had been until she hears someone clearing their throat and looks up to see her girlfriend in a long, navy blue dress. 

“How does this look?” Dior asks, a hand on her hip as she smiles with the most genuine smile she could give Dodo. The taller hums, nodding her head. “It’s okay.”

Dior didn’t seem to like the response, just nodding her head silently before walking towards the changing room again. She shuts the door, and Dodo guesses that she’s beginning to try on something new. She proceeds back with her work, typing away, waiting for her girlfriend to come out once again.

“What about this?” Dodo looks up, seeing the lace dress on her now, her shoulders exposed to the world. She has a smirk on her face, knowing fully well this is probably a dress Dodo liked on her. And a dress Dodo would enjoy stripping off of her tonight. The taller smiles, tilting her head and she’s about to reply when she notices the man standing by the entrance, looking at them. She could see from the reflection on the mirror by the way the man was checking her girlfriend out, looking up and down. The man looked harmless to Dodo, obviously just another worker having oogle eyes on because they’re fascinated by Dior’s looks. And they should be, her girlfriend was stunning. But it still left a tug on her heart.

She turns to look back at Dior, a sigh escaping her lips. “It looks good. Is there anything you need to change or return? Pass them to me.” She asks, raising her hand up. Dior frowns but nods anyways, going into the changing room and bringing out the dress from before. She passes it over to Dodo quietly. “This, I don’t want it.” 

Dodo frowns, “Why not?” She didn’t understand because Dior looked beautiful in it and she had silently hoped the other would’ve asked her to purchase it for her. Dior just shrugs, “Because I don’t look good in it.”

Dodo nods, not bothering to push the latter anymore as Dior walked back into the changing room. Dodo immediately turns to the guy still standing there, waiting for someone to ask him incase they needed help. Dodo smirks, raising her hand up and calling the man over. He notices it, walking quickly towards her.

“Yes, mam, do you need help?” He asks, looking eagerly at her. Dodo smiles with a bold smile, handing over the dress to him. 

“Maybe you could take this dress back? It could get you off your stares on my girlfriend.” She says, a sly smirk on her lips. The guy freezes and there’s a blush forming on his cheeks, but he quickly nods, taking the dress before saying a quick sorry and walking away from the changing room. The stunned look on his face makes Dodo laugh out loud, finding the situation funny. She brushes it off and begins to wait again for yet another eternity.

Her mind wanders off to different places, like thoughts on last night or thoughts of how beautiful Dior looked in the dress earlier. She begins to think about how lucky she got, getting such an ethereal girl to love her, and the love the latter gave in return. She cared for Dior so much that she forgets how fast time flies sometimes. Dior had that power, making everything seem to pass by so fast but so fond. She takes up all of Dodo’s time and space, in the good way of course but she didn’t mind. In fact, she loved it. And here she was doing it now as well, taking the longest time inside the changing room. Dodo quickly reaches for her phone before checking the time and notices that she’s been waiting for far too long so she gets up, walking towards the door of her changing room. She knocks, waiting for a response but she doesn’t get any. 

“Dior, is everything alright?” She asks, a slight concern in her voice. Dior only lets out a hum in response. “Can I come in?” Dodo asks, and she waits a couple of seconds until she hears the door lock click. 

She reaches for the handle, twisting it and entering the spacious room, shutting the door behind her. It’s then when she notices Dior standing by the mirror, eyes looking at her own body swaying through her reflection. She has a frown on her face with slightly watery eyes.

Dodo’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, walking behind the shorter and wrapping her slender arms around Dior’s waist. “What’s wrong?” 

Dior doesn’t respond, just her lips quivering in a pout. She shrugs, her eyes looking at the ground now. “Nothing just,” she sighs deeply. “Am I ugly, Dodo?” she asks randomly, causing Dodo to take a step back in surprise. 

“What are you talking about?” Dodo asks, regaining her consciousness before stepping back, her arms tightening its grip. Dior grumbles, shaking her head. “I asked if I look ugly.”

Dodo pauses, her lips parting slightly but no words come out because she’s left confused. This was something she would’ve never seen coming, especially not from Dior-- the queen of confidence. Someone that loved showing off everything she got, not caring about the glances other people shot their way. Someone that didn’t mind dressing up awkwardly, as long as she felt happy in it. So this question slightly confused the taller. Dodo shakes her head, “No, how could you ever look ugly?” 

Dior goes silent, hands fiddling at the hem of the dress, the pout still on her lips. “It’s just that.. you never give me attention anymore and, whenever I fish for compliments, you only say it looks okay. Maybe I’m ugly to you now.” Dior mumbles, voice barely coming out as a whisper but Dodo still hears it. The taller lets out a gasp, looking baffled at Dior through the mirror. She was surprised, had Dior been feeling this way for a long time already? 

“Dior, sweetie, why would you think that?” Dodo asked, staring at her in disbelief. Dior only shrugs again, still looking very sad and it irked Dodo because she only wanted to see her girlfriend smiling. There’s no response from Dior, just a sad gloomy face, so she places her chin on the shorter’s shoulder, tilting her head a little.

“Baby, don’t be insecure. I love you and you’re the most beautiful person in my eyes, you know that. Your body is amazing and so is your bubbly personality. Do you know how much you get me tongue tied everyday?” Dodo begins, a hmm in the end. Dior still doesn’t say anything so she continues. “You don’t need all these expensive things, baby. You don’t need these big brands to make you pretty because you’re beautiful in your own way, I promise you. Just because I don’t compliment much, does not mean I don’t love you anymore or that I think you’re ugly. It’s only because I love you no matter what and I don’t care about what you’re wearing. I love you for you, that’s all.” Dodo motivates, leaving a soft kiss on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry you’ve been feeling this way, you should have told me earlier. I love you a lot, Lee Dior. You drive me crazy with everything you do and everything you wear. I swear.” Dodo ends it off with a slight smile through the mirror and Dior looks up, a smile on her own lips. A smile that should always stay remained on her face, making her look more glowy than she already was. Dior is slightly surprised with the whole speech that made her heart flutter but nods, giggling after. 

“I heard you outside, getting jealous and everything.” Dior retorts, the sudden sad atmosphere changing. Dodo could only blush, remembering the incident outside, frozen on her spot. It gets Dior laughing loudly, shaking her head in delight. “You’re the cutest.” her hand reaches behind to caress Dodo’s soft hair. “Too bad you gave him back the dress.” 

Dodo hums in curiosity, “Did you want it?” 

Dior nodded, “Yeah, I did. But you didn’t give me any good reaction so I thought you didn’t like it. That’s why I returned it.” Those words only made Dodo sigh out loud. 

“Baby, get it if you want. Get it because you like it, not because of me. I think you look fabulous in everything and you can pull off anything, even a trash bag.” Dodo compliments, leaving another kiss on her shoulder. Dior giggles, feeling slightly ticklish before nodding lightly. Dodo slowly leaves a trail of kisses on Dior’s bare neck, peppering her with love before turning her so that they’re facing each other.

She pulls her closer, their hips touching as she brings a hand up to touch Dior’s soft face. “I love you, Dior. You’re beautiful, everything about you is. No doubt.” She says, smiling brightly while shooting heart eyes at her. It wasn’t a lie, everything she said. Dior was a walking beauty and she needed to know of what she’s worth, even if sometimes she didn’t say or show it. Dior beams happily at her words, her hand behind the taller’s head pushing her lower until their lips are touching. 

“I love you too.” she replies, leaning closer until their lips turn into a full kiss. It’s sweet and tasty and both girls were filled with love and devotion for each other. They were happy and in love and if shopping was one thing that Dior loved doing most and was happy whenever doing it, then Dodo wouldn’t mind spending all her money on her, splurging on everything just to see her smile. Dodo deepens their kiss, flicking her tongue lightly at the corner of Dior’s lips. She could sense the other begin to submit, lips parting bigger to allow the slip in but there’s a soft knock on the door.

“I’m sorry miss but we need the room back as quick as possible. We have a line outside.” Someone from outside says, both of them pulling away immediately. Dior is quick to reply to the person, telling them that they’re getting out soon. Dodo laughs, untangling herself from Dior as she noticed all the different dresses hung. She grins, already imagining Dior’s perfect body in them. 

“Let’s go, I’ll pay for all of them.” Dodo says, earning a happy squeal from Dior. The older was about to unbutton the dress but Dodo stops her, gripping her wrists. “Leave this dress on. It looks good on you.” It was, the dress clinging onto the shorter’s body so flawlessly, showing off her curves. Dior blushes, her cheeks flaring up as she scolded Dodo for being so sweet and cringy. 

After they were finally done picking up the last of their things, they leave the changing room and hand in hand, they walk towards the cashier. Dior pecks Dodo’s lips, thanking her for the millionth time, telling her how much she loves her and how she’ll get her surprises ready for tonight. Dodo only smiles, her arms hooked together with the other’s.

She ended up going home with shopping bags filled with everything just for Dior. And Dodo didn’t forget to ask the man from earlier to get the dress returned back to them, making it the first item scanned just for Dior. Because Dior liked it and Dodo loves her. Of course she’d get it for her, it’s Dior. She’d do anything for Dior.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed and i really hope it wasn't too bad xDD. kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
